Trials
by ReddTwilight
Summary: Bella convinces Edward to let them try at least one time before they marry, but now that he's given in it's become an addiction for them both. Part I of "Trials" series.
1. New Compromise

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way, and give all credit to Stephenie Meyer, and also take no credit for any references made to the novels and movie. Also, I make no money from these stories, they are for the enjoyment purposes of the fans.

Chapter 1: New Compromise

I walked back into my bedroom running my hand through my hair to brush it away from my face. Edward was already on the bed relaxing comfortably with his head against the wall, his eyes shut although I knew better. I closed my door quietly, though I knew he would hear it – he'd no doubt heard me coming from the bathroom – and switched off the light. Moonlight spilled in through the windows past the curtains throwing silver shadows across my bed. I could see that in the moment it took me to turn from the switch on my wall to face my bed, Edward had slid down on top of the blankets waiting for me. I crossed the room slowly and slipped beneath the blankets folding myself into his arms and cradling my head against his hard, cool chest. One arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him, the other wrapped around and behind my head so he could play with my hair.

We lay like that for several minutes just staring into each other's eyes – then Edward leaned forward and brushed his cold lips across mine. I responded as I normally did wrapping my arms around his neck and braiding my fingers into his silken bronze hair. After a minute or so – I can't be sure how long, time always seemed to stop whenever we kissed – I could feel Edward pushing against me rolling me onto my back, one hand against my spine. He supported his weight above me effortlessly and leaned down to crush his lips against mine. So many times we've done this before. I knew we only had about a minute left before Edward would break away and make some comment about how he needs to stay in control around me.

Then he did something I wasn't expecting. He took both of my hands and pinned them down on the pillow on either side of my head, pressing his lips even harder against mine. I gasped out loud, quickly sucking in air before he closed the space between our mouths again. I felt Edward sigh against my lips, his sweet breath caressing my face. He released my hands to wrap his arms around me and hold me closer. I never wanted him to stop. But dare I try something? Edward sighed again and this time I let my tongue swipe across his bottom lip. I felt Edward open his mouth and nip lightly at my tongue.

He jerked back instantaneously.

"We have to stop." He whispered, his breathing heavy. Mine was closer to hyperventilating. "I can't lose control, Bella. You know that."

"But you weren't." I protested, sitting up to meet his eyes. I reached out to stroke his face, but he flinched away as if my touch electrocuted him.

"I was about to bite you." His tone was hard and I could see his hands had formed tight fists around my quilt.

"But you caught yourself." I reached out again, but this time I touched the back of his hand, it had always been a safe place to touch him.

"But what if I hadn't?" Edward's eyes seared into mine, pleading with me not to push him. "Bella, I can't do this. I could kill you."

"You won't know for sure until you try." I whispered to him, reaching out to brush a stray golden lock away from his eyes. They shut as I touched him gently…The only way I could touch him. I looked down to see the hand I was still stroking begin to relax and release my quilt slowly but hesitantly.

"I'm not willing to take that risk." Edward's tone was serious.

"I am."

He stared at me with a disapproving look on his face and then sighed, exasperated, and laid down on his back his hands behind his head. "You don't know what you're saying." He said staring blankly up at the ceiling. "You have no idea of the danger I present to you. I could easily kill you, crush your bones as if they were dough in my hands, and you say that you're willing to take that risk." He sighed heavily again, his frustration quite clear.

I stared down at him incredulously for a moment. "You truly have no idea, Bella, and don't tell me that you do because if you were smart you wouldn't say things like that."

His words stung sharply, cutting into my heart. I laid down on my side facing away from him. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I forced them back with a loud betraying sniff and shook. I felt Edward stir beside me and wrap one arm across my middle pulling my back against his body and folding me into his arms again. I wanted to push him away, to tell him to let me go. But I couldn't, and I was so thankful in that moment that he couldn't read my thoughts.

"Bella," he started gently, "you know I can't do this. I can't lose control. I love you. You know that. I would never be able to forgive myself if I ever hurt you."

"I don't think you _can_ hurt me, Edward." I shook my head recovering the statement. "I mean, and I've said this before, you know what would happen if you did hurt me. And you know that you would never be able to live without me, or with the pain of hurting me in any way. You _know_ that, and therefore you _can_ control yourself enough so that will never happen." I rolled around so that I was facing him now. Edward's golden eyes stared back into mine.

"And I've told _you_ before… Wait, let me make a comparison and then maybe you'll understand why I can't do this." He took in a deep breath, although he had no reason to breathe, and let it out slowly the perfume of it flowing across my nose teasing my senses. "I told you once that when we hunt we give ourselves over to our senses. That's what this would be like for me. I would give myself over to my senses too easily." One hand reached out to brush a finger lightly across my cheek. His finger was so cool, cold, but somehow comforting. "I'm afraid of letting go and being completely free. And besides, Bella, I already promised you this after we're married."

"After you change me?" I challenged, my eyes narrowing, my voice firm.

"Preferably," Edward smiled and my heart melted. "When there is less of a chance of hurting you." I sighed and looked away. Edward took mine chin between his thumb and index finger and pulled my gaze back to his. He brought his mouth close to my ear and whispered my name, "Bella," softly, like a mantra. "You have no idea how hard this is for me, lying here like this with you, with your scent so strong, and not just taking you. You don't know how much I want you." He breathed, and with that he pressed his lips to my neck softly kissing the skin, leaving it burning.

This was so unfair.

I sighed heavily as he trailed his lips up my throat to my jaw and back down. My breath caught as he pressed his mouth against my pulse. I'm sure the erratic rhythm was doing nothing to help him, and I was more than sure that my breathing in his ear was driving him absolutely insane.

This was so unfair.

"Why…" I managed to choke out. Edward stopped his gentle assault and stared at me, his topaz eyes burning with passion. "Why can't I touch you like that?"

"You know the answer to that question, Bella."

I felt tears welling in my eyes again. This time I couldn't stop them. They spilled over and silently slid down my cheek. Edward kissed them away, wiping the remaining moisture from under my eyes with his thumb. The coolness of his skin combined with the dampness of mine made me shudder.

"This hurts." I whispered into his chest.

"What does?"

"Your refusal, your…rejection. It aches."

I felt Edward's chest expand and compress as he breathed slowly. "The last thing I want is to make you hurt. This is another reason I don't want to do this yet. I'm afraid of the emotional pain I would cause you as well."

"There would be no emotional pain, Edward." My voice sounded stronger than I'd expected, defensive. "I would feel so… I don't know… because I've never experienced it, but I know that I would feel good. You're causing me more emotional pain by rejecting me." I could hear the ache in my voice now as I spoke, I could hear it shaking. I was going to lose.

"I'm not rejecting you, I promised didn't I?"

"Yes you did," I started, staring up into his eyes again. His beauty really was just too overwhelming. I couldn't be upset with him, it was an impossibility. I was more upset with myself with trying to win a battle that was already over. "But you said that I don't know how much you want me. If you keep letting your passion build on itself how do you know you'll be able to control yourself on our wedding night? I know I won't be able to. You did promise me a real honeymoon before you changed me."

"I don't know that I'll be able to control myself, Bella. But I did promise you and I'm going to keep it."

"Can't we just try now? That way you know what to expect, you can have a better idea of how to control yourself." I bit my lip waiting for his response. The last thing I wanted to do was beg. It would just feel low.

Edward was silent for several minutes. I could tell he was thinking this over. His perfect brows furrowed together and his beautiful, topaz eyes burned into mine, possibly trying to see if there was any doubt, if there was any way that he could change my mind tonight. I felt like he was looking straight into my soul, digging to uncover any other thought I may not have voiced. It must have been frustrating him to no end right now that he couldn't read my thoughts. I breathed in quietly waiting in angst to hear his response. He was seriously debating this in his mind. Probably the hardest decision he'd ever had to make. Okay, that's probably not true – but I was sure it was going to be up there. I let out the breath I'd been holding, but very slowly through my nose. Edward breathed as well. Slowly, deliberately.

"I suppose you have a point." He finally said. I didn't feel it, but I was sure my eyes had widened in utter shock. Edward chuckled and leaned over to kiss my nose. "What?" he asked, clearly oblivious to my reaction.

"I wasn't expecting that." I confessed, my voice breathless, barely above a whisper. I knew he could hear me. My heart rate picked up as he continued to stare at me with his unbelievable golden eyes. I fought back the urge to crush my mouth to his.

"Were you expecting another 'no'?" Edward asked as he stroked my cheek with the side of his hand. I shivered, but not from the coolness of his touch. When I regained myself I shook my head. Why did he have to have this kind of effect on me? Why did I have to so susceptible to him? "If I agree to this now, tonight, you have to agree to some conditions." He said, his tone soft and gentle but very businesslike. I couldn't find the words, too stunned that he was actually saying yes. I just nodded earnestly. "You have to let me set the pace, be in control. Let me set the rhythm. No sudden surprises, Bella, please. We'll just go slow." I nodded again.

Edward continued stroking my face and my eyes shut in contentment. I sighed lightly, this time allowing it to escape my mouth. The next thing I knew Edward's lips were against mine brushing lightly back and forth. I could hardly contain myself, but I pushed my desire to lunge at him to the back of my mind and tried to focus on Edward's hands cupping my face. I felt him push me slowly onto my back once more, supporting himself above me. He let my mouth go for only a moment so he could slip beneath the blanket and lie directly atop me. I could feel the coolness of his hard chest through his shirt now more without the blanket in the way. His hands came back to cup my face and he pressed his lips to mine again.

Slowly I twined my fingers in his hair. He didn't make a move to stop me so I assumed it was okay. His kiss deepened slightly as I drew him closer, one hand sliding down to the small of his back. He didn't jerk away, but repeated the motion on me, pulling me closer to him. I couldn't take this much longer, I needed it to move forward, but I promised to let him be in control. I wouldn't risk it. I wanted, needed this now more than anything I'd ever needed before. And I don't mean the sex, I mean Edward. I mean being with him when he's not afraid to let himself go completely and give himself over entirely to his senses and not be terrified of hurting me. I wanted him to be able to trust himself.


	2. Bittersweet Pain

Chapter 2: Bittersweet Pain

Edward's lips drifted to my neck. He must have known by now that whenever he kissed me ther a very positive response followed. Which must have been why he kept returning to it, right? Or maybe he just really enjoyed teasing me? Whatever, Bella, just shut up and focus.

I let my hands fall from his hair and come to the buttons on his shirt. I undid each one slowly, my hands only stopping one time as Edward pressed his mouth to mine again. I got the last button undone and Edward shrugged the shirt off without breaking the connection between us. He took my face in his hands and deepened our kiss, his passion flowing freely. My skin grew hotter, as his grew colder. In a way it felt good. Too good. I ran my hands down his perfect chest. I'd never be able to stop marveling at his beauty. It really was just too much. My hands eventually found the belt on his pants but before I could get it undone Edward's hand pushed mine away gently.

"Not yet." He breathed into my ear.

I threw my arms around his neck one hand sliding down his back to stroke the smooth, hard skin. He moaned in my ear, the sound of it nearly sending me over the edge. I'd waited so long to hear that sound from him, and knowing that I was the one who caused it sent another wave of hot anxiety coursing through me. Every couple of minutes we broke apart from kissing so I could breathe, but Edward would just kiss up and down my neck until he thought I had sucked in enough air to last me for another couple of minutes and returned to his seduction. This pattern continued as his hand popped open the buttons that my shorts had running up one side. They stopped at my hip where the shorts were tied shut with a ribbon.

Edward ran a hand up my exposed thigh and untied the ribbon, pushing his hips down against mine. I shook violently and fought so hard not to push back at him. "Patience, Bella." He breathed against my lips.

"I don't have any more patience, Edward." I growled at him. Edward shook his head and sat up on his knees. I looked up at him, confused. He sat there smirking at me as if he were playing some kind of trick on me. As if he knew something I didn't. He probably did. The moonlight fell across his figure and I saw the faint sparkle of his skin. It wasn't as brilliant as when he stood in direct sunlight, but it was enough to make me want to jump him. Edward reached down taking hold of my wrists and pulling me up from the mattress so that I straddled his knees. My shorts were still attached to my thigh and hanging open on the other.

Slowly, deliberately, Edward slid his hand along the underside of my thigh and down pulling my leg out as he stroked down the inside of my calf. I shuddered in his hold unable to control my reactions anymore. I think he had been counting on that because the smirk on his face on got broader and more mischievous. He slipped my shorts down the one leg and folded my knee beside him. Now I was in just my cami and underwear. Edward still had too many clothes on. I reached for his belt again glancing up into his eyes questioning if this was ok now. Edward nodded so I worked the buckle open and pulled the belt from the loops. He took it from me and dropped it to the floor with hardly any sound. Then he leaned in too fast for me to notice and pushed me back down on the mattress, our mouths fused in our most passionate kiss so far this evening.

Edward hurriedly pushed his pants down his legs and off the end of the bed. He then gathered me up in his arms pushing me up so I was supported more by the pillows but still lying down. He was up on his knees, settled between mine, and really kissing me. Harder then he ever had before. Where had this sudden surge come from with him? I didn't know, and I didn't care. I was too focused on the pressure of his hips on mine, his arms tight around my back holding me as close as he possibly could, and the crushing weight of his mouth against mine. This moment just couldn't get any better.

Edward was the one to part away this time, panting unbelievably fast for someone who didn't need to breathe. I unfurled myself extending my legs down the bed so that I was more comfortable. Edward resettled himself between my knees, hanging his head for a moment still trying to catch his breath. There were no words to describe the look on his face right now. It was just all passion and pure lust. I'd never seen him look like this before. It sent shivers through me.

"Don't worry, Bella." He assured me, "I'm still in control."

I smiled as best I could. Edward remained on his knees for a minute catching his breath. My sheet had pooled around him leaving us both exposed on the bed half naked. I sank my head down against a pillow as he hovered over me, his face just inches from mine. He slid my underwear down without me really even noticing, I was too entranced with the expression in his eyes. I couldn't look away. But I felt my hands pushing his shorts down far enough until he could kick them off the end of the bed. Edward pulled himself up on his arms again staring down at me with the obvious question in eyes. Was I ready?

I didn't need to say anything. I just nodded and shut my eyes with a soft sigh. I grasped one of his shoulders in one hand, and a bicep in the other. He waited until I made myself comfortable, taking a few deep breaths himself. I felt him shake above me. Then I remembered that this was his first time as well as mine. He was just as nervous, just as scared, but not for the same reasons that I was. He truly did not want to hurt me, and he just didn't know if he could control himself. Well, there was only one way to find out at this point. He asked me anyway.

"Ready?"

I nodded, taking another deep breath and letting it out. And then slowly, so very painfully slow, he slid into me. He paused after a moment, checking my face for any pain. Of course there was going to be some, it was inevitable. His eyes met mine for a moment and then he looked away to stare at the wall, shutting his eyes. "Almost." He breathed pushing a little more. I gasped and bit my lip trying not to break the skin. I'm sure the smell of blood right now would not help him and the taste would not help me. Edward let out a guttural moan and nearly collapsed on top of me as he pushed in to the hilt. I threw my head back against the pillow with a hard breath and tried not to laugh. Yes, laugh.

Edward stared down at me in shock, his golden eyes on fire. He couldn't believe this either. How good this felt. No, good wasn't right. There was no word for this, no description of this feeling. Edward pulled back just a little bit and thrust back in. It was an experimental thrust, to test himself. I saw his mouth tremble and felt the muscles in his arms quake.

"I don't know if I can do this, Bella."

"Yes you can," I encouraged. "You've gone this far already."

"I know. I just don't know if I can go any farther."

"You're the one in control, Edward. Just remember that. You're in control."

My words must have given him some kind of strength because he pulled back again, farther this time, and thrust back in a little harder than before. He repeated the motion again, and again, and again until he was used to the feel of it. Then he kissed me, testing that. When he was satisfied we began to find a rhythm, our bodies eventually synchronizing. He increased the pressure and speed as he grew more comfortable, his thrusts growing harder and more urgent. I threw my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. I don't think he noticed.

Edward had buried his face in my shoulder and was panting harshly as he breathed my name over and over. My hands gripped his shoulders feeling the muscles tense and release with every movement he made. They bunched as he thrust forward and loosened as he pulled back. It was incredible, like nothing I'd ever felt before. Edward was a natural. He body continued to grow colder, his movements rougher. He began pushing against me so hard he was nearly pushing me into the headboard. I clung to him in a way that should have told him I never wanted to let go.

I knew Edward was close to his end when he started grunting. He was pushing against me so hard now. I didn't care how much it hurt. I didn't care about the pain. I began grunting with him. This spurred him on and he pushed against me even harder.

Now it hurt, really hurt, and I couldn't ignore it. I began gasping, trying to tell him to slow down. Edward kept going, he couldn't stop. His release came hard and he pounded into me with a loud growl. I tried in vain to calm his motions but all I managed to get out was, "Ed-ward. St-op. Hurts…"

It took him nearly a full minute to calm himself enough to the point where he realized what he had done and the anguish that swept over his face brought tears to my eyes. I didn't want him to feel guilty, and he had no reason to. There were no broken bones, no mangled limbs, no bleeding. I was in one piece. The only proof of injury was the bruises that would surely form on the insides of my thighs by morning. And I was almost certain I would be walking funny tomorrow. I would just tell Charlie I had fallen down some stone steps today. A lot of them.

Edward released me from his grip and backed away so quickly from me I felt stung. He curled into a ball at the end of my bed and covered his face with his hands. His body shook with violent tremors. If he could cry I was sure he would be right now. Slowly I got on my knees ignoring the stiff pain between my legs and crawled toward him. He heard me and put one hand out to stop me coming further. I scooted back to the head of the bed and reached for my quilt pulling it across my lap and up to my collarbone making sure I was completely covered. I watched as Edward's body shook violently with his dry racking sobs, he kept his hands over his face the entire time. Eventually I felt tears slip from my eyes and run down my cheeks, but I made no sound, I did not shake.

When Edward finally stopped he looked up at me. I knew in the moonlight he could see the wet streaks running down my face, quickly being covered by fresh ones. He made no move to come near me instead he got off the bed and pulled his clothes on.

"Edward?" I called softly. "Please stay."

"I can't, Bella. I can't deal with this."

"Edward, please!" I cried. The pain in my voice made him stop and stare at me. Now I was shaking with my sobs as the tears ran uncontrolled from my eyes.

"Don't do that, Bella. It's not fair."

"_You're_ not being _fair_!" I nearly shouted. "Just stay, please… I don't want to be alone right now."

"I do."

I rose from the bed despite the glare Edward gave me letting the quilt fall from around me. I walked until I was in front of him, torturing him with my scent. I locked my arms around his body before he could stop me and held on as hard as I could. Edward didn't try to push me away, he didn't try to untangle me... he just sighed in defeat. He knew I wasn't going to give up until he came back to bed with me. And if he knew what was good for him he would damn well be there in the morning. I let my arms loosen a little bit and I looked up at him. His eyes were soft, liquid. He was ok. I was ok.

"Edward, I want you to take your clothes off."

"Bella…"

"Just take your clothes off, Edward." I wasn't giving him an option. He was going to stay and he was doing it properly. I took half a step back from him and reached up to unbutton his shirt. Edward undid his belt and got his pants and shorts off in one motion. I slid his shirt down his arms letting it fall amongst the rest of our clothes. Edward did something then I didn't expect. He scooped me up and carried me to my bed lying me down. He got under the blanket beside me pulling me flush against his body.

"Satisfied?" he asked his tone only slightly harsh. I was making him uncomfortable and I didn't care. He needed to get used to this. We'd already gotten past the hardest part. The rest was easy, we just needed time.

"Yes, very. Edward?" I asked my tone very soft.

"What?"

"Tomorrow can we go to your house? I want to sit next to you at your piano and listen to my lullaby."

I felt Edward smile broadly against my forehead as he kissed it. "Absolutely. I can do that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next afternoon I sat next to him, my hand resting on his thigh as he played my lullaby over and over. It was so peaceful and calming I couldn't help keeping my eyes shut for the majority of it, just listening. We were completely alone in the house as far as I could tell. The only one who walked – rather danced-past and saw us was Alice. If she noticed where my hand lay she didn't say anything. But I could've sworn out of my peripheral vision I saw her smile. She disappeared as quickly as she had come.

Edward brought my lullaby to a close his hands falling from the keys to his lap and his face turning to mine. He smiled and took my face in his hands kissing me passionately. I turned toward him best I could and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stood up after a moment pulling me with him and guiding us toward the chaise never breaking our kiss. He grabbed a blanket off the couch as we passed it. We only broke apart once we reached the chaise…And shed our clothes. Edward pressed me down on my back against the unbelievably soft fabric lying down on top of me covering us with the blanket.

I don't know how long we spent on that chaise, but when we finally stopped the sun was behind the trees.


	3. Continued Practice

Chapter 3: Continued Practice

After that afternoon on the chaise I later found out that Alice had "seen" us becoming physical somewhere in the house that day. She told everyone else to stay clear of the house for the duration of he afternoon. When she walked past the front room and saw my hand on Edward's thigh and saw the chaise behind us she put 1 and 1 together and left to "warn" everyone to give us some privacy know that she knew where we would be. I would be eternally grateful to Alice for that. In that afternoon Edward and I managed to break down so many of his walls. He was still scared of hurting me but he was no longer scared of causing me serious injury. He was growing more comfortable.

And so night after night for the next week and a half I relished in the pain of Edward taking me again and again. Most nights I was able to suppress my shouts by biting my lip but when the pleasure became too intense Edward would suppress my moans by pressing his lips hard against mine in a searing kiss. Not that I ever minded. The more we "practiced" the more and more comfortable Edward became with losing himself completely, more and more courageous. He began experimenting with speeds and tempos, always the gentleman in finding ways to draw out my pleasure to its maximum.

I have to admit, there is nothing that compares to making love with a vampire. Especially one that can allow himself to let his passion fly completely and not be afraid of biting you. Edward was beginning to believe that he could let himself go wholly with me safe in his arms and not hurt me. I think it was also becoming an addiction for him, too. I knew it was for me.

I let him always be in control, always on top setting the rhythm. I wasn't about to sacrifice our new found passion in each other by attempting to dominate even just a little bit. I was too far gone to ever want to let this go…

~*~*~*

It was late, I knew that much. The moon was high in the sky outside my window. The curtains were drawn so not a lot of light was getting through. Edward and I had just finished making love for the second time tonight, or was it the third? It doesn't matter. We were both wide awake just lying on my small bed. Edward was laying on his back the sheet at his waist, his face turned to me. He had one arm hanging off the side of my bed the other was wrapped around me. I lay on my side facing him just staring into his eyes as he stared back into mine. We were just touching right now.

I propped myself up on one hand and reached out t stroke Edward's skin with the other. He pulled me closer, still on my side, so I wouldn't have to reach so far. I ran my hand slowly up and down the perfect planes of his chest. His eyes closed and he sighed contentedly. The hand of the arm he had wrapped around me stroked the skin of my waist while his other hand came up to run his fingers across my collarbone. I reached out with the hand that I was leaning on and ran my fingers though his hair. Now our faces were level with each other. We continued to just stare into each other's eyes, touching, but not talking. No words were needed right now.

I don't know how long we lay like that wrapped up in each other's arms. It must have been a couple of hours. I could lay like this with Edward forever. There was no other place I ever wanted to be.

"You really are a natural, you know that." I said. I propped myself up on my elbow again and fixed the sheet around me so it covered me completely up to my collarbone. Edward placed one hand behind his head and stared absentmindedly at the ceiling. His other hand which had been lying at his side came up and stroked my face.

"You think so?" he asked.

"I know so. If you had lied to me and told me you've done this before I would more than likely have believed you."

"But I haven't done this before." Edward defended himself. His fingers were now running across my neck. "This is all new to me too, Bella."

"I know." I snuggled closer to his side. Edward raised the sheet so I could cuddle up right against him. The coldness of his skin didn't bother me so much right now. Mine was still hot from our coupling. He wrapped an arm around my back and I wrapped one around his stomach. He pressed my head against his chest and kissed my hair.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this." He whispered.

"To what?"

"How it feels when we're one person. It's so…Intense. I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"Me either." I absentmindedly ran my hand up and down the muscles of his abdomen breathing gently across his skin. "Do you think…?" I started, but I bit my lip. He probably wasn't ready for this, but I wanted to ask anyway. "Do you think maybe we could try one time with me on top?"

"I don't know, Bella…" He sounded conflicted.

"We don't have to, I just wanted to ask." I snuggled back against his side and kissed the cold, hard skin over his ribs. Edward shifted beside me and rolled me over onto my back. He closed the space between our mouths without giving me time to register what was going on. Then he pulled me up off the mattress extending his legs in a 'V'. He settled me in his lap using one hand to support me and the other to guide my legs around his waist. I was pretty sure I'd stopped breathing.

"I'm willing to try this." He whispered.

"I can do this." I accepted, quite breathless.

"Good." Edward whispered against my mouth before joining his to mine. His hands found my waist and he lifted me up just a little bit, hesitating a moment so I could wrap my arms around his neck and then bringing me back down on himself. I threw my head back in sheer delight at the feel of our bodies joining. Edward was right. It was intense. I took his face in my hands kissing him fiercely savoring the taste of his lips, his tongue. Every last inch of him.

"Bella." He grunted my name as he began moving us up and down. He started gently adjusting himself to the new angle of our bodies. His thrusts grew harder, our breathing more ragged, my heartbeat more erratic. "Say my name, Bella. Say it."

"Edward." I gasped. The pure lust and desire in my voice drove him crazy. He tightened his arms around my back and reached up to tighten mine around his neck. We rocked wildly together, our breathing getting louder and louder, our motions more and more vigorous. We gripped each other with all the strength we had.

"Say my name again, Bella. I need to hear you say it."

I tried to breathe, to gather some air to at least whisper my beloved's name. I couldn't. "Say it, Bella." He groaned. "Say it." Edward thrust as hard as he could upward and my world shattered behind my eyes.

"Edward!" I bit down on his shoulder, but I couldn't bite hard. His skin was like marble. He came undone in my arms with a sharp gasp shuddering violently. I felt myself being pushed down onto the mattress. Edward hovered above me as the last of his passion ebbed away.

"Bella, oh, Bella." Edward panted for air as he rolled off me onto his back. It took us both several minutes before our breathing slowed to a normal pace. Edward rolled onto his side to gaze at me. "You are without a doubt the most beautiful and amazing creature in existence."

I bit my lip. There was no point in blushing, my skin was already flush. "I can think of someone more beautiful."

"Bella..." He chided me, giving me a look.

"Tie for first then?" I offered.

"Deal." Edward answered after a moment of contemplation, and opened his arms to me. I fell into them with hesitating.

His cold skin felt so good.

~*~

I awoke in the morning still in Edward's arms. He pulled me closer when he felt me stir. I would never sleep anywhere else as well as I did in Edward's arms. It was if his embrace was tailor made just for me.

"Good morning." He whispered dropping a kiss on top of my head.

"Good morning." I replied, returning the kiss to his chest.

"Sleep well?"

"Don't I always?"

"Yes. I don't think you've spoken in your sleep for about a week now."

"Hmm… I wonder why." I glanced up at his face and smiled. He returned it and leaned down to place a kiss on my lips this time. I shifted slightly so I was lying on top of him and broke away. I bowed my head so I could kiss his chest again and began working my way up. I let my lips trail along his neck and across his jaw. Edward remained completely still while I assaulted him. I finished with a gentle kiss on his lips.

"What was that?" he complained opening his eyes.

"A good morning kiss." I explained.

"That was no kiss." Edward took my arms and brought me up so I was straddling him, my face hovering above his. "Now try that again, and you better get it right this time." He threatened with a gleam in his golden eyes. I leaned down and pressed my mouth against his. Our kiss became passionate very quickly and soon both of us were breathing hard.

I parted from him with a simple question. "What time is it?"

"7." Edward answered without glancing around for a clock. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Charlie is supposed to take me and my truck up to Port Angeles today to get some maintenance done on it. He said the earlier we get there the less time we have to wait."

"And by maintenance I assume you mean repairs."

I nodded, embarrassed. "The dog can't take care of that for you?" I scowled at Edward for the terminology he used toward Jacob.

"Jacob isn't on the reservation this weekend. I told him not to worry about it."

"Running with the pack?"

"Edward, stop it."

"It's not like he doesn't insult me behind my back."

"No, but sometimes at least he has the respect to insult you to your face."

"Oh, you call that respect?" Edward smiled at me. I knew he was just teasing, but I wanted to drop the conversation. "I'm sorry. So why isn't Jacob on the reservation this weekend?"

"Running with the pack." I answered simply. Edward sighed and shook his head.

"Ok, we'll drop it. Besides, I don't want to spoil the mood right now."

"Really, why is that?"

"I have something for you, and I don't want to give it to you if you're going to beat me."

"As if I could."

Edward chuckled and reached beside him into my nightstand to pull out a velvet jewelry bag. "I swear I spent no money on this, it's all Carlisle and Esme this time. They want you to have this. They had it made for you."

I took the bag and pulled the drawstring open. Edward watched me, his hands on my waist. I turned the bag over to drop the item into my palm. Out fell a silver, oval-shaped locket with the Cullen family crest on it. It hung from a matching chain. I popped it open to find a picture of Edward on one side and a picture of the two of us together on the other.

"Thank you," I breathed, "It's beautiful."

Edward took the locket from my hand and undid the clasp reaching behind my neck to secure it. He lifted my hair free from the chain and glanced to where the locket fell between my breasts. "You're welcome. You're a part of the family, Bella. You deserve to where this." He placed his hand over the locket. I knew he meant the crest. We kissed passionately again, letting this one linger. Edward finally pushed me back with the comment, "You should get up before Charlie comes looking for you."

"I doubt he's up, but you have a point." I reluctantly rose from the bed and gathered my clothes for the day from the chair I had left them on the night before. Edward got up as well, pulling an expensive looking duffle bag out from under my bed and pulling out pants and a fresh button down shirt from it. He faced the door to change, away from me to give me some privacy. I pulled on clean underwear and jeans and then a black camisole over my head. When he heard the silk rustle over my skin Edward turned sharply to stare at me. He had gotten his shorts and pants on, but no shirt. He stared at the silk camisole covering my torso. It had a built-in bra and cream colored lace shoulder straps. The same lace ran along the top and bottom hem of the shirt as well.

"Since when do you wear silk? You hate silk." Edward asked surprised.

"Alice gave it to me." I shrugged. "A couple days ago. Said I should make good use of it now that… Well, you know."

Edward chuckled. "That figures. Always trying to improve your fashion."

"There's not much to work with in the first place."

Edward crossed the room in two strides taking me in his arms and pressing me against the wall. I had no chance of escape, not that I wanted to anyway. My hands found the cold skin of his hips pulling him closer to me. He was freezing.

"There's plenty here to work with." He whispered into my ear, and proceeded to lean down and close the space between our mouths. His arms wound tighter around me trapping me in his vice grip, but not hurting me, pressing me harder against the wall. A loud moan escaped my lips, my hands clutching his hips. Neither one of us was paying attention to anything else except the proximity of our bodies.

And that was how Charlie caught us. Edward half clothed with me against the wall, his body wrapped around mine.


	4. Acceptance

Chapter 4: Acceptance

Bella's Point of View

I was surprised Edward didn't hear Charlie coming, I know I didn't. But then again, when vampires give in to their senses they're easily distracted by what's occupying them. Charlie burst through the door that I purposely kept unlocked so he wouldn't get suspicious. Too late for that. We broke apart as soon as the door flew open, my eyes wide in shock and fear. Charlie's face was livid.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Charlie screamed. I'm sure the neighbors heard him. I wondered for a moment who would respond if someone called the cops? Edward turned to face my father so he was guarding me. Wrong move, Edward, I thought. It only made Charlie fume more. I inched slowly out from behind Edward taking his hand in mine and standing next to him. Charlie stared Edward down with a murderous glare. I was just thankful he didn't have his gun belt on. "Get out." Charlie snarled at Edward.

"Dad, wait." I let go of Edward's hand and stepped forward. "Let me explain, it's not what you think."

"It's exactly what I think, Bella, don't lie to me. You think I didn't hear that thud a couple of minutes ago. That was him wasn't it? Pushing you against the wall?"

"Yes, but I mean we weren't doing what you think we were doing." I hated lying to Charlie, but I feared him trying to hurt Edward more. Too much would have been revealed if that happened, and I don't mean mine and Edward's physical relationship.

"Then why doesn't he have a shirt on, Bella?"

"I was already dressed. He was getting dressed. I made a comment and he continued it, and we got a little carried away." It was the truth. "Please don't make him leave."

I watched as Charlie thought over my explanation. I prayed he believed it. Then I saw his eyes fall to the locket around my neck with Edward's family crest on it. His face turned red again.

"Did he give that to you?"

"Yes, but it's from his parents." I touched my locket protectively.

"So you're part of their family now, too, is that it?" Charlie accused an edge of hurt in his voice.

"Dad, don't be like this. Yes, they consider me part of the family. You should return the respect."

Charlie stood there for a minute or two, it felt like longer, and thought over everything I had just said. "You really want me to believe that, Bella?" He asked. "That you two simply "got carried away"?"

I nodded, backing toward Edward. He was still and silent. I didn't know if he was afraid of Charlie or if he was afraid to interrupt us. Charlie paced away from us running a hand across the top of his head smoothing his hair. After several more agonizingly long minutes Charlie let out a deep sigh.

"Edward, finish getting dressed and meet me downstairs, please." Charlie headed for the door pausing in the frame. He didn't look at us. "You can leave your things up here. Bella, clean your room and then get started on the bathroom."

I nodded glancing at Edward who looked back down at me. We exchanged relieved sighs as Charlie walked out of my room leaving the door open. Good, I thought. He wasn't going to try and kill Edward, at least not yet.

Edward's Point of View

Once Charlie left I glanced down at Bella and sighed in relief. She did the same and squeezed my hand briefly, then went about picking up clothes off her floor. I noticed she gathered mine as well. I picked up the clean shirt I had pulled out and did up the buttons leaving the top two undone the way Bella liked them. I would just have to remember to button them up before we went outside. I watched her throw a gray short-sleeved blouse on over her camisole and do up the first three buttons so that her locket clearly showed against the black beneath it. I smiled adoringly at her. I loved that she loved it so much. I sat down on the bed to pull socks on not bothering with shoes. Charlie wasn't throwing me out, yet.

"You think he'll ask you to leave?" Bella asked as she collected more clothes from her floor tossing them in her hamper. I looked around her room. It really was a mess. Well, I thought, she had been particularly busy this past week. A little too busy to be bothered with cleaning her room. That and we'd gotten to the point already where the clothes just flew off and landed wherever. And they certainly were everywhere. And not just hers but mine as well, which was the reason I kept the duffle bag under her bed stocked with clean clothes now. I had more than enough in my closet at home to spare.

"I know he won't. He just wants to talk."

"You sure?" Bella looked a little nervous.

"Bella, love, please. Trust me." I got up from the bed and crossed the room to take her in my arms and place a comforting kiss on her lips.

"Oh right, sorry." She said shaking her head. "Reading his thoughts, right," She was clearly frazzled. Nice to know my kissing wasn't the only thing that did that to her. I smirked at her and rumpled her hair placing a soft kiss on her forehead as I walked out. As I walked down the stairs I could hear her scuffling around in her room standing in the area that was directly over the kitchen. I smiled knowingly to myself. I could just see Bella lying on her stomach with her ear pressed to the floorboards.

When I got downstairs Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of water in front of him. "Sit, Edward." He said sternly. I did, watching as Charlie took a long drink from his glass. "I'm going to ask you to be completely honest with me. I know my daughter well, more than she thinks. I wasn't born yesterday. I know she's going to lie to me to keep me from kicking you out permanently and getting a restraining order against you." Charlie paused and took a breath, glaring at me from across the small table. "I know how happy you make her, happier than I can and I really don't want to take that away from her. I can tell she loves you and that you love her. But I want you to answer me honestly, maybe gain back some of my trust."

I let Charlie finish his speech and sip his water again. Everything remained calm so far. He looked up at me from gazing at the wall. "Is there something going on between you and Bella?" I knew what he was getting at and he obviously wanted to ease himself into it. I wouldn't make it harder for him.

"Yes, sir." I answered, keeping eye contact with him.

"Something physical?"

My eyes flicked to the stairs and back to Charlie. I knew the motion would be too fast for him to notice. I took a breath, appearing human, and said, "Yes, sir."

"How physical?"

"Sufficiently, sir." My eyes flicked to the stairs again.

"Sufficiently…" Charlie repeated. He stared at his glass and downed the rest of the water. "It's every father's nightmare." He said as he rose from his seat and walked to the sink placing the glass in it.

"What is, sir?"

"His daughter becoming physically involved with her boyfriend before she moves out of the house." Charlie sighed, and then chuckled. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I figured something else was going on between you two. The way you've been acting around each other the last few months…"

I didn't correct him and say we'd been having sex only for about the last week and a half now. "Edward, I'm going to give you some advice and I suggest you take it." I nodded continuing to keep eye contact. "Take care of her and don't hurt her again or I'll forget I'm being so merciful right now." My eyes flicked to his gun belt hanging by the door. He wasn't intending to use it, but I still looked. I made sure he noticed that one, and I saw his eyes follow mine. He chuckled again. "Don't worry. Just love her like she deserves to be."

"I already do, sir."

"And stop calling me, Sir, Edward." I nodded and began to rise hesitantly, humanly, from the table. "Yeah, you can go. Thank you for being honest."

"Thank you, Charlie, for giving me the chance." He nodded and I excused myself from the kitchen walking around the corner to look up the stairs. Bella was perched halfway down the staircase with her ear to the wall exactly where I had heard her. "Hey," I said quietly. She glanced down at me in shock. I obviously had startled her.

"He didn't kill you?" She sounded like she was confirming it rather than asking it.

"He couldn't even if he tried."

Bella walked down the last couple of stairs and glared at me. "Why did you tell him that we're sleeping together?"

"You were listening, he asked me to be honest."

"But you could've lied, he would have believed you."

"Bella, I really don't want to be on Charlie's bad side. And I'm sure you don't want me to be either." I put my arms around her waist to draw her closer to me, but she turned her head away. "What did I do wrong?"

"You told him. Now all of Forks is going to know. Secrets don't last long in small towns."

"Well then everyone would have found out eventually if you're theory is correct." I leaned down to kiss her but she still kept her face turned away from mine. "What?"

She looked up at me with a soft, pleading expression. "I just wanted to keep this private a little while longer, that's all. I was enjoying the whole 'sneaky' part of it."

I chuckled. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You're not a very good sneak to begin with. You're just not quiet enough." That got a smile. This time she let me kiss her, her hands coming to rest on my hips. "You didn't clean the bathroom, did you?"

"No." Bella's hands toyed with the buttons on my shirt. "I should probably go do that."

"No, wait."

Charlie walked around the corner spotting us, my arms around Bella's waist her hands on my hips. She dropped her hands immediately.

"I don't care, Bella, I'm over the shock now." Charlie said. Bella replaced her hands. "Look, did you still want to drive to Port Angeles and get your truck fixed?" Charlie asked sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Actually, Dad, I was wondering if just Edward and I could go. I need to talk privately with him. I swear I'm not trying to ditch you, Dad, I just know this is going to be a long talk and I need some time alone with him for it."

Charlie nodded. I caught the thought that passed through his mind and smirked.

"That's fine, Bells, just try to be back before dinner."

"Not a problem."

"All right, be safe you two." Charlie called as he walked into the living room. I knew he wasn't referring to our driving. I heard him sit on the couch and the TV turn on. Basketball game.

"A long talk?" I asked glancing down at Bella. She glared back up at me.

"Yes, a very long talk, about you keeping your mouth shut from now on. But first tell me what was so funny."

I chuckled holding her brilliant gaze, and smiled. She was putty in my arms. I loved it. "When you said you needed some time alone with me to talk Charlie was thinking, 'as if you haven't had enough of that lately'."

Bella smiled and stood up on her toes to kiss me. I returned it steering us into the kitchen and pinning her back to a wall quietly, bringing my arms up on either side of her preventing an escape. Bella pulled away and stared up into my eyes with her impossible brown ones. I would miss the rich chocolate color when she was no longer human.

"We should get going before this goes too far." She said.

"Ok," I smiled, and felt her go weak once more. "But I want to do one last thing…" I leaned down and pressed my lips to her neck my hands falling to her waist and her head falling to my shoulder. She grasped my back with her hands as I trailed a short line of kisses up and down the sensitive skin of her throat, her quiet moans filling my ear.

"Oh, Edward."

Her fingers tugged at my hair. I knew the exact expression on her face. It was a combination of passion and ecstasy. I only knew because I'd heard Charlie turn on the couch to look into the kitchen. I saw what he saw. A girl so deeply in love there was no point arguing her motives when it came to moments like this. Her reactions were of her own volition, her own choice. Charlie saw a girl who had chosen to fall passionately in love and was not afraid. I knew he would do nothing to try and sway her decision.

And neither would I.


End file.
